High School (a Tadahoney au)
by livelovewrite11
Summary: In the hallways Sanfransokoyo High School Tadashi Hamada meets a certain blonde and slowly falls in love to learn that sometimes the worst things happen to the best people
1. First encounters

new Tadashi's Pov (the whole story is in his point of view)

I walked down the crowded hallways of Sanfransokoyo High School, today was the first day of my senior year. I the choice to skip to graduate but unlike my brother Hiro who is twelve and in tenth grade planning to skip 11th, I wanted to stay with my friends and not rush my life. As I kept walking to my chemistry class until I saw a unfamiliar face looking lost in the halls, it was a girl with long blonde hair and green eyes that were covered by large pink glasses wearing a yellow dress that fell above here knees with a pink cardigan. she was beautiful but she looked lost I assumed she was new because she kept on trying to talk to other students but kept being ignored.

I walked up to her and asked "You need Help?"

"Yes, thank you, do you know where room 104 is?", she said as she gave him a sweet smile

" No problem I am heading there now" I said looking over at her smiling face "You look new I haven't seen you around" I asked

" Yeah, my family and I moved here from New Italy and before that Los France, I sort of never been in the same place for the last 4 years", she explained

" I guess they move for work?", I assumed

"No their authors and they like to travel, they want me to see as much of the world before" she then paused as was hiding something.

" Before what?", I asked

" Nothing", she said obviously hiding something, but I had to respect that everyone has a secret, like mine for example is that I am a bot fighter.

we then arrived to class, she smiled and said "Thank you"

" Your welcome but before we go what's your name" I asked

"Akio" she said with a smiled as I thought to myself, Akio a beautiful name for a beautiful girl "yours"

"Tadashi" I smiled as we walked into the classroom

** I do not own Big Hero 6 just the plot**

**Thank You for reading please leave a review and leave ideas. This is my first fanfic and I like to say I love High school au's and I love Tadahoney and this fanfic takes place 2 years before the movie and is off cannon the more I go on **


	2. Getting to Know You

**I do not own Big Hero 6 of the characters just the plot **

**Before I start this chapter I just want to thank Disneyandwildkrattfangirl for reviewing and also check out her fanfics they are amazing, my favorite is Wedding Bells and Big Hero Ask**

** Enjoy**

Class ended and I met Aiko by the door, to see if she needed any help "Aiko I was wondering I f you wanted me to show you to your next class", I asked Hoping she would say yes.

"Its fine I can show myself around", She replied as if she was trying to avoid me, because I didn't want to leave her, there was a beauty inside of her I couldn't describe but yet I loved it

"How about this if I am in your next class I will show you around for the rest of the day", I asked because I didn't want to leave her, there was beauty inside of her I couldn't describe but yet I loved it.

She sweetly looked me in the eyes and Hesitantly said "fine its art in room 204"

A Happiness grew inside me as I said " Its your lucky day, I'm heading there to", as I began to guide her to the art room.

For the first few seconds there was silence until it broke with me asking " what's wrong?"

She then broke from her silence with " Nothing"

" Just first day Jitters?", I asked

"I guess that's what it is" she replied

"So I guess your interested in Chemistry?"

" Yeah ever since I was little its only thing that distracts me from the moves", she answered

" I understand same thing goes for me with robotics when I'm sad I create these epic robots" I said not mentioning I enter them in illegal bot fights and almost get arrested.

"So if the world is taken over by giant robots I have you to blame?" she asked growing more comfortable to me.

"Probably but then if I create a robot apocalypse it would giant robots who look like marshmallows and give everyone hugs, it only will be terrifying for people who don't like hugs", I said as she laughed at my attempt of trying to vision the less creepy apocalyptic future. Because to be honest if I had to be in charge of the robot apocalypse it would be super awesome and 90% of the human race would be wiped out

We then stood in more silence till I broke it again with "So what Chemical reactions have you discovered?"

"Well I know this sounds crazy but I can turn metal into multicolored dust" she said as I started a storm of laughter I didn't know why,but I found her way of phrasing it hilarious.

" I know what your talking about but you phrased it perfectly", I said still laughing failing at trying not to look like a idiot.

"Chemical metal...", She said before I cut her off.

"embritlement", I said sounding like less of an idiot.

We then arrived at art class and took a seat at the back table the teacher gave us instructions then telling us to draw something meaningful to us I drew my latest robot for the bot fight tonight and Honey drew a butterfly saying it was a symbol of life and hope. She was a great artist along with being kind, smart and pretty but she denied it which seems like what most girls did. But after art we had the rest of our classes together including lunch, at lunch I introduced her to Gogo, Fred and Wasabi and she fit in perfectly and they all seemed to like her, even Gogo who is easily annoyed. After school ended we walked out to the bus together she looked me in the eyes and asked " Can we be friends" reminding me about when we were little kids and were best friends with people we just met.

I looked in her bright green eyes and said "I thought we already were" as she then pulled me in for a tight hug, I felt on top of the world


	3. Thinking about her

**I do not own Big Hero 6 **

** Today I will try to post more then one chapter that's why this ones a little shorter**

**Thank you guys for reading reviewing my first fanfic and please enjoy chapter 3 Also I will be updating on Saturdays **

I got home from school and walked into the café, I couldn't wait to tell Aunt Cass and Hiro about my day and Aiko. It seems as if I cant stop thinking about her but corny as it sounds but its the truth. I walked in the café and it didn't take long for Aunt Cass to notice my aura of happiness as I took a seat at one of tables in the café she looked me in the eye and said " I guess someone had a good day"

" I did I made a new friend", I replied

" What's his name?", she asked

" Its actually a she and HER name is Aiko", I answered knowing the next question.

" Is she pretty?", she asked as I expected .

" Why when ever I mention a female who is my friend you think I have a crush on her", I said as much as I tried to hide from myself I had a small crush on her.

" Because it seems that all your female friends except Gogo seem to have this whole friend for a month before dating thing", she replied proving a point. I had many girlfriends in the past some nice some where nightmares dressed like day dreams, especially Allison Winters the worst girlfriend in the history of ever.

"Well a see your point and the answer to your question is yes", I said I walked up stairs into my bedroom.


	4. brotherly bonding

**I do not own Big Hero 6**

** I told you I would post another chapter today**

** Enjoy**

I walked up stair to my bedroom and that feeling of happiness left when I saw Hiro laying in bed crying, I ran to my little brother to make sure he was okay, knowing what happened. See being 12 and smarter then half the school is difficult for many reasons, It makes things difficult for him to socialize and makes him a target for to much bullying. What really was that Hiro is such a kind boy it breaks my heart knowing that he is being hurt.

"Did they hurt you again", I said concerned giving him a brotherly hug

"They Beat me up and told me to go die and that High schools no place for a child", He said crying more tears. I didn't know what to say but its true High School is a bitter place for a twelve year old like Hiro but they were out of all the people in the world to die Hiro was far off the list.

" That's all wrong, your the best person in the school and they are just saying that because they are jealous.

"I know but it still Hurts", He said wiping the tears away.

"Well next time they hurt you I will kick their butt" I promised

"That's my brother" he said giving a brotherly hug.

We then went down stairs and ate diner with Aunt Cass as she kept asking me about Aiko and Hiro making jokes about my some what crush. Once dinner was done Aunt Cass went back to the café and Hiro and I went to watch TV until about seven o'clock I then got ready for the bot fight down town not telling anyone. I then walked down stairs telling Aunt Cass I was going to the Library so she wouldn't know. But then I saw a familiar blonde sitting at a table with what looked like her mother and father, it was Aiko.

"Tadashi", she said in shocked tone before I could say any thing


	5. Random encounters

** I do not own Big Hero 6**

** Enjoy also don't question Honey's parents name**

"So this is the boy you were telling us about", said a tall Latino women who resembled Aiko in many ways.

"Mom", she said as her checks blushed a light pink, she talked about me.

" Don't worry Tadashi told me a lot about you too", I'm Casandra Tadashi's aunt", Aunt Cass said changing the subject

" I'm Sophia Aiko's mother and this is Chris my husband", she said facing her husband a Japanese man who was a couple inches shorter then Aiko and her mother.

"Nice to meet you", he said reaching out to shake my aunts hand.

They then started having a long conversation as Aiko and I had branched out into out own conversation. As much as I liked her I had to get to the bot fight I was an hour late, but the more we talked the more I didn't want to go to the bot fight but I had to go or else. Bot fighting isn't illegal because its dangerous it was the people who ran them if you baled you could be beaten or worse they try to kill your loved ones.

"I have to go to the Library", I lied as I began walk out the door.

" How about you take Aiko?", Aunt Cass asked stopping me .

"No its okay I'm not feeling well maybe some other time", Aiko said knowing I was up to something but her parents grew worried

Aiko and her family quickly said goodbyes after they paid for their meal and I went on my motorcycle down town to the Bot fight. All was going great and I won a thousand dollars till Robert the one who ran the bot fights walked up to me pushing me in a dark corner of the dark disgusting a banded building the fights were held at and said with his snake like voice "Your late"

"I'm sorry I had a family emergency", I lied as I began to shake in fright

"Family doesn't matter here", he said with his breath reeking of alcohol

"What", I said before he punched me in the face.

" Give me the money or all punch you again", he said not bluffing at all

" No", I said as he kept beating me until I gave him the money

" You better learn bot fighting is like a mafia one you go in you can never get out", He said giving me a final slap in the face. I then rushed out regretting getting into bot fights and being thankful I was able to leave with just and black eye.


	6. Trouble and Promises

**I do not own Big Hero 6**

** I will be updating most days of the week**

** Enjoy**

** Leave a comment of what the play should be it can be a real musical or a idea, will be determined on Friday**

The next day everyone asked about my black eye I said I broke up a fight at the library. All day Aiko Kept trying to avoid me and I tried to break the ice with coming up with a nick name. Then fred came up with the nickname which she liked it was Honey Lemon because she seems to always wears yellow and was really sweet which I can agree with. We then went out to sign up for school clubs we all wanted to try something new Wasabi said we should try out for the fall musical (that was going to be revealed at the end of the day), all of us denied especially Gogo and Fred. But then Aiko said we should try something new together and now lets just say we are participating in the fall musical, thanks to Wasabi.

After lunch I bagan to question why Aiko (now who we call Honey Lemon or just Honey) was avoiding me as we were walking to English. I began to let the truth out with " What's wrong"

"Yesterday at the café I knew you didn't want to see me", Honey said as she cried a single tear.

"Honey, I think your awesome and the most pleasant person I ever met I had to get to my job at the library", I said lying on the last hands.

"Then how did you get that black eye, I know nobody would ever get into a fist fight because of a book", She argued as more tears feel of her delicate face.

"Ok you want the truth", I then looked her in the eyes and say "I made a mistake and it could hurt everyone I love"

" I see, but what is your mistake", she asked making me want to tell her the truth about the bot fights.

" If I tell you, you may get hurt and I don't want that", I said as my heart slowly broke.

" You promise you weren't avoiding me?", she asked

"I promise" I said as I heard a fight break up, "Hiro", I yelled at the top of my lungs "Honey get the principle, I go down the hall my brothers getting beaten. She then ran to the main office with out a word as I ran to Hiro.


	7. crush grows

** I do not own Big Hero 6**

** Thank you for reading, please enjoy and review **

** And Abbigail isn't Callahan's daughter different Abbigail**

**I now will just update randomly**

I ran to the end of the hallways to see my ex girlfriend Abbigail beating up Hiro with her clique of friends. She was wearing a revealing short skirt and a purple tank top showing to much skin. She started kicking and hitting him as I kept steping closer

"Stop!", I yelled at the top of my lungs

"Why, your pathetic brother the only person in this school equally pathetic as him is your pathetic new girlfriend, whats her name again?", she said in a snake like voice

"Aiko, now leave my brother alone", I fought till she stoped.

" Fine, I guess so" well see you later , babe" she said in a snake like voice that gave me chills.

"Don't call me babe", I fought again then Aiko came with the principle "Thanks Honey"

"No, problem" she said sheepishly.

"Stop the flirting, now what's the problem?", the principle asked

"She was beating me up", Hiro said pointing to Abbigail .

"What do you mean?", Abbigail asked in a terribly fake confusion.

"I believe you guys, good job, now missy we need to have a serious conversation", He said Taking Abbigail to the office as she flipped us all off.

We all got back to class and school was then over, but instead of going home Aiko and I walked over to her house to hang out, she lived in a small yet cute house by the park. Once we got inside we were greeted by her mother who offered us a snack but were not hungry, insisting us especially Honey saying stuff like "You need to eat sweetie", to her then making us go upstairs with two cups of green tea and a small bowl of strawberries. We got up to her room which was pretty big and which was obviously yellow and pink with the wall covered in pictures and nice quotes and. "Nice", I said taking a seat at her desk chair.

"Thanks", she sad smiling with her eyes aglow.

" I cant believe Wasabi is making us do the musical", I said as I took another glance at her room.

"I'm actually excited I love to sing and act", she smiled.

"Honey Lemon, one part Chemist, one part performer and all parts wonderful", I joked

"That's not a thing", She said

"You know I suck at chemistry", I playfully argued.

"I didn't, but I cant believe I will se Tadashi Hamada singing", she laughed

"Well, believe it or not I sing, I am the number one singer in the Hamada house hold", I said bowing as Honey probably was visioning me running around the house singing cheesy pop love songs around the house which happened on more then one timed.

"Get up and pick a number one through three?", she asked as I got up from the chair

"One", I said as she pulled out the first High School Musical CD and putting it in her CD player "Oh Honey, High School Musical really?", I then sighed

"Come on Tadashi its a classic", She said cracking up passing me a hair brush probably to use as a microphone.

"Fine, but you have to sing with me to", I said as she pulled out another hair brush for herself.

"I was planning on it", she sweetly said. We then started sing start of Something New and her voice was beautiful and mine not so much lets just say halfway through I sang in my funny voice. We used her bed as a stage and started dancing we sang Halfway through the CD till we heard the door open, it was Aunt Cass, Hiro And Honey's mom. They just stood there and laughed as Honey's mom said through the storm of laughter "I invited Tadashi's family for dinner is that okay?"

"Its great", she said as all of them except Hiro went back down stairs. We then forced Hiro to sing with us, it reminded me about how happy Hiro used to be and how much I liked Honey. We then went down for dinner which was great and from that moment on I had a crush on Aiko Miyazaki


	8. My Mistakes

**I do not own Big Hero 6, the little **

**sorry this took so long really busy**

** I also want to say thank u all for reading you all are awesome**

**sorry this is late and not the best chapter**

** Also about the musical I flipped a coin honestly I love both so much I couldnt chose**

The next day the play was announced to be The Little Mermaid, my favorite Disney movie, I know it sounds girly but you can't hate The Little Mermaid. Auditions were tomorrow and we all decided who we were auditioning for. Gogo and Fred were auditioning for the chorus more specifically a sailor for Fred and a mermaid for Gogo (Honey talked her into it), Wasabi was going for Sabastian even though he was perfect for Flounder, Hiro was also going for Sabastian ( Honey talked him into it after hearing his Jamaican accent last night), Honey was going for Ariel which she was most likely going to get and I well I was auditioning for Eric. I realized I loved singing last night when Honey and I were having our High School Musical jam out last night and that's why I was doing it, Honey.

See I only had one girl friend and one close shot to love and that was Abbigail **(not Callaghan's daughter she will come in later) **our relationship ship was one huge train wreak. At first it was great I thought we were going to get married and live a long happy life but one day a hurricane hit. She then showed me a terrible side of her that was terrifying in a billion ways she yelled at me, treated my Aunt and brother like horse shit **(excuse my language please)** and tried to force me into terrible things like having adult human mating rituals ( lets just call it that) . See I lived by no mating before marriage rule and I was happy with that but one night we went to a party at Fred's place she pushed me into a guess room took off her shirt as she pushed me on to the bed and started to unbutton my jeans. I told her to stop she didn't I yelled walked away and that's when it was over. But I knew she was trouble I was happy I got out of that trap but unlike Abbigal who I saw evil in I saw grace and kindness in Honey. The more I thought of her the more I felt she was sent to me from god himself.

We walked to bus until I saw a familiar face, Robert **(not Callaghan will be in the story later)** he was as angry and drunk as ever. Crap I forgot Bot fight last night! I'm dead! Honey looked me into my eyes " want to come over and practice for auditions?", my stomach dropped I didn't know what to do.

"Lets go to the homecoming committee meeting they always need more members", I said as my voice grew nervous.

"I guess so that would be fun", she said as I grabbed her hand and rushed her back into the school before Robert saw us.


End file.
